


Predator

by noveltea



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena spends her time in the black of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

Beneath her Gotham City growled like a waiting predator.

It was familiar. Comforting.

She knew this dangerous town. She knew every corner, every street, every dark alley with a familiarity that was probably unhealthy.

She knew how to move from rooftop to rooftop, how to beat a man senseless and then wash the blood off her hands. Most nights she could sleep a dreamless sleep.

And then there were some nights when she couldn't.

Some nights the blood rained down around her while she was helpless. Helpless to stop the death of good people. Helpless to stop the death of her family.

Cold, bloody death had set her on her path and now she surrounded herself with it.

They called her ruthless, and she was.

She was raised by those who were ruthless and she'd turned on them.

She'd turned on everyone like them.

Now she waited for her next target, her next strike.

It would come.

And she would be cold and detached from her actions, despite the hot and furious blood pumping through her veins.

And she would tell herself she was righteous.


End file.
